Music is Gold
by Brandtishot
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru own a record company and Kagome is an up and coming star. They've known each other since high school and during that time Kagome's mom ripped her away from the best friend she ever had. Will fate bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**brandtishot:** hi you guys! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES! ; I was working on a new one and I've written a hella lot so far! I swear I will have my other stories updated by May! I'm going to Cali for a week April 19th so I'll be sure to write then!

I do not own Inuyasha or any other character.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

Inuyasha stared at the bland, off-white ceiling of his office and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

MikoMusic: _Inuyasha, you there?_

Inuyasha stared at the screen of his laptop and smirked, the girl applying for the opening as his receptionist was droning on about herself completely oblivious to his actions.

"Yeah I'm here," he typed in the text box hitting the ENTER key to send it.

MikoMusic: _What are you up to?_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sparing a glance at the babbling young woman and responded.

InuKing:_ I can't remember except there's this woman in front of me who won't shut-up. I think she's applying for the job as my receptionist. Though I highly doubt she'll get it._

MikoMusic: (Giggles) _Be a good dog, Inuyasha._

Inuyasha snorted. The girl stopped talking and Inuyasha motioned for her to continue.

InuKing: _I'll show you mine if you show me yours, wench._

MikoMusic: _Inuyasha!_

InuKing: _What?_

He chuckled at her response, earning himself a glare from Sesshomaru.

InuKing: _You're gonna get me into trouble, Kagome. Sesshomaru just glared at me._

MikoMusic: _The mighty Sesshomaru glared?_

ThisSesshomaru: _This Sesshomaru does not glare._

InuKing: _SESSHOMARU!_

MikoMusic: _Hi Sesshomaru._

ThisSesshomaru: _Ah Kagome, I wondered who it was distracting my brother._

MikoMusic: _Sorry Sesshomaru, I'll let him go in a couple of minutes._

InuKing: _QUIT HACKING INTO MY COMPUTER YOU BASTARD!_

ThisSesshomaru: _Are you still considering...?_

MikoMusic: _I think I'll sign. Yeah I'll sign._

InuKing: _Considering what? Sign what!_

ThisSesshomaru: _Good. We'll see you next week._

MikoMusic: _'K. Bye Inuyasha! Good luck with your interviews!_

Inuyasha sent Sesshomaru a death glare, but the stoic demon kept his eyes trained on the applicant. It took Inuyasha a few seconds to realize the young woman had stopped talking.

"Thanks uh..." Inuyasha leaned forward to grab the application.

"Yuri." The girl beamed.

'Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up,' Inuyasha thought with disgust.

"We'll call you."

Shippou, Inuyasha's personal assistant, ushered the girl out of the meeting room. Sighing Inuyasha rose from the plush, black leather chair.

"What was wrong with this one?" Sesshomaru inquired in an irritated tone as he stood and smoothed his dark grey with light grey pinstripes Armoni jacket out. His long silver hair was tied into a ponytail atop his head and the deep navy blue tie accented his crests. He closed the file in front of him with nimble fingers, caring not to scratch the black marble table top with his claws.

"She talked to damn much," he growled in response.

"They can't all be perfect Inuyasha, just pick one!"

Inuyasha remained staring out the window of their office with his back to him.

* * *

She smoothed out the wrinkles on her crimson skirt, waiting patiently as the only sound that kept the small waiting room from complete silence was that of the clock ticking away the seconds.

"Miss Shizuka?"

She grabbed the black folder on the seat beside her and followed the red-haired assistant to a pair of black double doors.

"Just go right in."

Just as she reached out for the platinum door knob, the door swung open to reveal a flash of silver before she felt herself start to fall backwards and was surprised when two strong hands gripped her upper arms steadying her. Before she could thank her savior, he was gone. Looking around her, she spotted his tall figure receding down the black marble hallway, the sunshine cascading through the glass windows illuminated his silver, whip-like hair.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she stepped through the black doors and was again in awe of another man with silver locks, only this one was different. He stood facing the window with his back to her, looking down at the city life below. His hands were jammed into the pockets of his black slacks, the matching jacket hung on the back of what she assumed was his chair at the end of a long black table in front of a sleek black laptop that hummed with life. The sleeves of his crimson silk shirt were rolled up to just above his elbows, his waist length hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a red ribbon and two small, white dog ears sat atop his head.

He turned to face her, brilliant golden eyes met her soft hazel ones. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a patch of smooth tan skin, a white tie hung loosely from beneath the collar of his shirt.

"You trying to catch flies?" He growled.

Blushing furiously, she bowed and approached him, resume in hand. Snatching the paper from her and glaring at it, he motioned for her to sit down.

Plopping into his black leather chair, he continued to scowl at the resume before him. A soft ding cause him to glance up at the computer screen.

MikoMusic: _Hey Inuyasha, ya there?_

Setting the resume on his lap he quickly typed back, "Yeah, but I'm in the middle of an interview."

MikoMusic: _What do her credentials look like?_

InuKing: _Ooo, you used a big word! You sure you know what it means?_

MikoMusic: _Shut-it dog boy. -.-_

Inuyasha chuckled and glanced up at the girl in question who sat quietly and waited patiently.

InuKing: _They're actually pretty good. I don't even know what to ask her._

MikoMusic: _Ask her if she's organized._

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha looked up from his laptop and studied the girl.

"Miss Shizuka-"

"Please, call me Kikyou," she said softly.

"Kikyou-as far as organization goes, where do you stand?"

"Organization is very important, without it everything would be sheer chaos."

MikoMusic: _What'd she say? What'd she say?_

InuKing: _She said without it everything would be chaos_

MikoMusic: _Hmm, good answer._

InuKing: _Yup. Now what?_

A few seconds passed by before Inuyasha got a response from Kagome.

MikoMusic: _What was her previous place of employment?_

InuKing: _None listed._

MikoMusic: _Education?_

InuKing: _Going through college._

MikoMuisc: _She's_ _okay by me._

InuKing: _(rolls eyes) You're no help_

MikoMusic: _Not in the way you want it._

Inuyasha groaned only to remember that Kikyou was in the room with him and glanced at her with a slight blush.

InuKing: _Kami, you've been hanging out with Miroku too much._

MikoMusic: _Well he_is _my manager!_

InuKing: _Should I hire her?_

MikoMusic: _Is she pretty?_

InuKing: _Huh? I don't know..._

MikoMusic: _So she's hot. Hire her._

InuKing: _Wench._

MikoMusic: _Bye!_

InuKing: _Bye._

Closing his laptop and leaning forward on his elbows, he studied Kikyou for a few seconds.

"Miss Shizuka-"

"Kikyou."

"-Kikyou, when can you start?"

* * *

Kagome signed off and stared out the window of her studio apartment suite in an attempt to take her mind off of the dull ache in her heart.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kagome smiled at her best friend and stylist Sango.

"Just thinking..." she replied taking the lemonade her friend offered.

"About who?" Sango teased, her magenta eyes dancing.

Kagome blushed, "Aren't you supposed to be asking, 'about what' and not 'who'?"

Sango's rich laugh filled the room, "Not after as long as I've known you! Come on Kagome, who are you thinking about?"

Kagome's blush deepened.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said meekly jumping on to the couch and hiding her face behind a moss green pillow.

There was a jingling of keys and a second later the door to her apartment opened and revealed her other best friend and manager Miroku.

Looking at Kagome who peeked over the top of her pillow clutched in a death like grip, he set the plastic bags he was carrying on the dining room table.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yup."

Scowling at Sango who was grinning like an idiot, she let the pillow fall away from her face and peered over the couch.

"What'd you get?" She inquired sniffing the air, her mouth watering from the delicious scents.

"Chinese," Miroku said absently.

Kagome squealed in delight and leapt off the couch, smacking Sango in the back of her head with her pillow.

"Hey!"

Kagome completely ignored her and chanted the entire time, "Food, food, food, food, food!"

Miroku chuckled as he removed the boxes of food from the plastic bags.

"Did you get spicy sesame chicken, chicken fried rice and egg rolls?"

Miroku handed her two white two pint boxes and a small clear plastic bag that contained three egg rolls. Kagome squealed again, grabbing a plastic fork and jumped back on to the couch. Grabbing the remote she flicked on the TV to reruns of her favorite show FRIENDS. Sango plopped down beside her with a two pint box of almond chicken, a pint of chicken fried rice and two egg rolls of her own. Miroku sat on the floor in front of Sango, his back against the couch, with a two pint box of Chicken chow mein, chicken fried rice, a pint of soft pot stickers and three eggs rolls.

Sango reached down and snatched one of Miroku's pot stickers with her chopsticks. She glanced at Kagome whose eyes were glued to the television and seemed to be inhaling her food.

"Pig." Sango muttered.

"Hmm?" Kagome's eyes never left the television.

"I said I'm going to marry Miroku."

Miroku shot her a questioning, yet hopeful glance which immediately fell from his face when he realized what was going on.

"Mmm, 'k."

"Hey Kagome, someone's stealing your prized guitar," Miroku joined in.

"Mmmm."

Miroku snickered and Sango, trying hard not to laugh herself, put a finger to her lips.

A ding came from Kagome's iBook G4 and in a blur Kagome was sitting in front of it. Miroku and Sango were gaping at her.

"Wasn't she just...here...and now she's...there?" Miroku stuttered.

"That's the power of Inuyasha."

"YES!" Kagome screamed.

"What is it?" asked Sango rushing over and peering over Kagome's shoulder at the laptop.

"Sesshomaru just gave me a three year contract! I start recording tomorrow!"

"That's great Kagome! Hey, maybe you'll see Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Oh no! What am I going to wear? Sango grab your shoes and purse, we're going to Macy's!"

* * *

A soft knock interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts as he stared at an old photo of him and Kagome on her seventeenth birthday. He had taken her to Maui and got her surfing lessons. They had cake on the beach while the sun was setting. His arms were wrapped around Kagome's waist, who was clad in a pair of jean shor-shorts and a green halter top string bikini and was holding on to his arms. He was glad that he had decided to wear baggy red swim trunks and had kissed her later that night as her last birthday present.

"Come in."

"Mr. Izayoi, your three o'clock recording session is here."

Inuyasha scowled at the formality.

"Kikyou, call me Inuyasha next time."

"Yes sir," she bowed before leaving the room.

Inuyasha glared at his planner, Sesshomaru had come to his office earlier and the artist was to start recording today so he was to be present for the session.

"Kikyou."

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Come her voice from the small intercom box on his desk.

"Take the client into the board room and make sure they are as comfortable as possible."

"Yes sir."

Inuyasha sighed then jumped when the familiar ding of his messenger broke the silence that smothered his office. He smirked at his laptop.

MikoMusic: _Hey Inuyasha!_

InuKing: _Hi Kagome_

MikoMusic: _What are you up to?_

InuKing: _Oh, I was just about to leave for a recording session, Sesshomaru signed on a new artist and dumped the client on me as usual._

MikoMusic: _That sux. Well I have a surprise for you!_

Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he noticed the change in Kagome's status from online to off. He scowled at the computer, shutting it with a smirk. Carefully taking off his red Armoni tie, he tossed it carelessly on his desk and made his way to the board room.

'Stupid Kagome,' he thought. 'Wonder what the wench's surprise is...'

Upon entering the board room Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. There, staring out his window bathed in sunlight, was his Kagome. She wore a white halter sundress that stopped right above her knees, much like the dress that Marilyn Monroe was famous for wearing. She wore white platform sandals that had tweed straps that wrapped halfway up her calves and she idly fingered the pink orb choker, also a seventeenth birthday present from him, at her neck. His eyes followed the length of her smooth tan legs and gulped audibly.

'Wait,_my_ Kagome?'

Kagome's head snapped in his direction, beautiful grey-blue eyes met brilliant amber ones and locked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome threw her arms around the hanyou's neck who's arms wrapped around her waist in a tight hug, he spun her around a few times before setting her down on her own feet kissing her temple and give her an extra squeeze before releasing her and crossed his arms over his chest.

Giggling furiously at his antics, Kagome blushed under the heat of his gaze.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "How do I look?"

"Like a wench," Inuyasha teased, a smirk plastered on his face.

Kagome slapped his arm playfully.

"You're such a jerk."

Inuyasha pulled her flush against him and said hoarsely into her ear, "No I'm a dog and you're a wench."

Kagome shuddered against his well toned body and looked up at him through half-open eyes, yet they stillblazed withsheer desire that rocked him to his very core. Her hot breath scorched his lips and he let out a small moan. Their lips inching closer and closer together.

The next thing Inuyasha saw were stars.

"SON OF A BITCH SANGO!" Inuyasha groaned and hissed when he touched the tender lump growing on the back of his skull. "What the hell do you have in there?" He nodded at her purse. "Rocks?"

"Close, bricks."

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked up and met Kagome's worried look and winced.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm hanyou remember?"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku slapped his best friend's back earning him an up close view of Inuyasha's fist.

"Ten seconds. That's a new record," Sango commented looking at her watch.

Kagome giggled while looking through Inuyasha's hair for the spot where Sango had hit him. Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath when her nimble fingers found the spot.

"Well you're not bleeding."

"Thank Kami. Now get off me wench."

A groan caught the gaze of the three conscious friends and led them to the perverted member of their group. Miroku sat up and gingerly rubbed his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?"

Inuyasha just shrugged and both girls had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. He glanced at Sango and made a mental note to later tell her that she looked good. She wore a pair of dark blue GLO jeans and a dark grey Happy Bunny t-shirt with a light blue Happy Bunny with the words, "Your anger makes me happy" in white beneath it.

"So, fancy meeting you here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist loosely as well.

"When were you planning on telling me that bastard offered you a contract?"

Kagome grinned, "I told you it was a surprise!"

"Sure it was," Inuyasha rested a clawed hand on her knee, caressing her with the pad of his thumb. Kagome nuzzled his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

"You know we're wasting studio time," he murmured. A content sigh was all he received.

"Awwww." Miroku cooed throwing an arm around Sango's shoulders. "Now isn't that cute, a girl and her puppy."

Kagome threw her head back and laughed, a sound so rich and melodious it entranced the hanyou. They didn't notice the twitch of Sango's eye brow nor the dark cloud growing over her head, but they did notice Sango's booming voice as she screamed, "HENTAI!" and slugged Miroku.

There was a soft knock and the door opened.

"Yes Kikyou?"

"The studio is ready for Miss Higurashi."

"Thanks."

Kagome pouted when Inuyasha shoved her off his lap.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Is he okay?"

Inuyasha followed her finger to the direction she was pointing in, his gaze landing on the unconscious manager.

"Oh Miroku? Yeah, he's fine, when he wakes up give him a bag of ice and send him up." She bowed and disappeared once more. "Okay, if you'll-what? Wench don't give me that look!"

Kagome grinned slyly and cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't even-"

"She_is_ hot."

"-say it." Inuyasha glared at her. "Wench."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and Inuyasha chuckled at her childish antics.

"Dog boy."

"Pft." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You need to get laid."

"Are you sure about that Kagome?"

"If you're this uptight about everything."

"Care to join us and make it a threesome?" He said, the corners of his mouth curling up ever so slightly.

Kagome snorted, "You're such a dog!"

"Woof."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped on to the elevator followed by Inuyasha and Sango. She inched closer to the silver haired hanyou, who pretended not to notice with containing the smirk that threatened to give him away.

"Holy Kami! You have 'Saying Sorry' by Hawthorne Heights as elevator music?" asked the stylist.

"Yup."

Kagome continued to inch closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"This."

Kagome stood on tip toe and kissed Inuyasha's cheek, turning the hanyou a bright shade of red.

The elevator doors opened and they all stepped off. The girls followed Inuyasha down the hall to the recording studio.

"Ready?"

Kagome grabbed her lucky guitar.

"Ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Okay Kagome, from the top."

Kagome smiled at her silver-haired friend through the glass.

Strumming a few chords on her guitar, Kagome started the intro to the song she wrote when she was just seventeen.

"You will forever be close to my heart

Your smile will forever remain in my mind

The warmth of your embrace still lingers

The feel of your lips

Leaves mine tingling

Please don't look at me that way

It makes me want forever with you

And please don't hold me oh so tight

It makes me want to be in your arms forever

Do you realize the power you have over me

The way you look at me

Puts my soul in a trance

The way you kiss me so sweet

Makes me crave a thousand kisses more

Makes me want forever with you

I offer you myself just as I am

I offer you my heart

Please don't break it

I need forever with you

The way you hold me so close

Sets my soul afire

I want you near me always,

I want forever with you

Though you never say it

Your eyes whisper sweet nothings

My hand held in yours

Makes me feel so small

Makes me want forever with you

To wake up next to you

Would be oh so sweet

To look at you and know you love me

Would be oh so wonderful

To spend forever with you

But in your arms

I know I am protected

You understand me

You know everything there is to know

Every secret, every scar, every story

It makes me want forever with you

Please don't whisper sweet nothings

I'll believe every word

Then I'll want forever with you

You hold my heart in your hands

When I'm in your arms

I feel like you love me

The way that I love you always

It makes me want forever with you

Wouldn't it be great

Forever with you

Wouldn't it be nice

Forever with you

I want forever with you

I want forever with you

I want forever,

Forever with you."

Kagome's slender fingers strummed the last chord of the song she had put so much pain and grief into.

"That was perfect Kagome."

Inuyasha's strong arms wrapped around her and he kissed her forehead.

She didn't realize until now that she had been crying and felt rather silly.

"Want to take a break?"

He felt her nod against his chest.

"Okay."

Kagome set her guitar down and took his hand, allowing him to lead her away to safety and to comfort. He sat down on the couch meant for the managers and Kagome followed in suit. Inuyasha pulled her on to his lap and cradled her to him. Kagome listened to the soothing beat of his heart and wondered how long it had been since the last time he had held her like this. He ran his claws throw her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"I'm going to go check on Miroku." Sango left the couple alone.

"Why didn't you come and visit me?" Kagome asked softly.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?" Kagome asked getting angry.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. Kagome sat on the edge of his lap ready to leap off at a moment's notice. He reached out to caress her cheek, but when his hand neared her face, she jerked away from him.

"I can't answer that Kagome."

"Why not!" Her eyes became watery.

"Kagome-" He cut himself off with a low growl.

"Shut-up mutt. Well, Kagome!" Kouga strode over and pulled her into an unwanted embrace on her part.

"Hi…er-Kouga." Kagome greeted awkwardly.

"Long time no see."

"Yup." Kagome plastered a smile on her face despite her obvious discomfort. Kouga, as usual, was completely oblivious. Inuyasha snorted and continued to give the wolf demon a death glare.

"So," Kouga threw an arm around Kagome's shoulders, giving her an award winning smile. "How about we ditch dog-breath and I take you out to a romantic dinner and a movie?"

Inuyasha growled, his claws piercing the skin on his palms drawing blood. Kagome glanced nervously at Inuyasha, knowing on her bottom lip.

"She doesn't want to go with you, you mangy wolf! Besides, she still has a couple of songs she needs to record before she can go anywhere. And if she does go anywhere," Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to him, holding her against his chest. "She's going with me."

Kouga glared at the hanyou, who glared right back at him and the two stayed that way for a few minutes until a cough broke the silence.

"Kouga, what a…surprise," Sango said searching for the right words.

"Hey Sango, Miroku," Kouga nodded his head at the two acknowledging them.

"If you're here to ask Kagome out on a date, she can't go. She needs to rest her voice, we're going to be working on a new song tomorrow and she needs at the rest she can get," Miroku said.

"Okay, well see you later Kagome!" Kouga waved before giving Inuyasha one last glare before leaving.

"Thank you," Kagome mouthed to Inuyasha as Sango and Miroku whisked her back into the studio. Inuyasha snorted in response.

"Come on Kagome! You still have to record another song!"

Sango licked the pad of her thumb and wiped away the mascara that had run under Kagome's eyes.

"There," she said stepping back. "Beautiful."

'_She always has been, she always is and always will be_,' Inuyasha thought to himself with a heavy sigh.

"You guys ready?"

Sango gave Kagome a quick hug and a swift kiss on her cheek before grabbing Mirkou's wrist and dragging him out of the room.

Kagome nodded and started up on one of her newly written songs.

"You tell me

That you miss me,

You tell me

That you're sorry,

Yet you still lie,

You still cheat

You still hurt me

I'm tired of hearing

Your apologies

You really shouldn't say them

If you're really not sorry

You broke my heart

You tore me apart

And now you expect

For me to take you back

Well it just doesn't work that way

I'm done with you

I'm over you

So there's no way you're coming back into my life

I'm tired of hearing

Your apologies

You really shouldn't say them

If you're really not sorry

You broke my heart

You tore me apart

The only thing

I have left to say to you is

We're over

There's no way

I'm ever gonna take you back

So move on

I'm tired of hearing

Your apologies

You really shouldn't say them

If you're really not sorry

You broke my heart

You tore me apart."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha stormed out of the studio leaving a stunned Kagome, Miroku and Sango in his wake.

Slamming the door to the men's room open, Inuyasha stormed in, his eyes flashing dangerously from gold to red.

"Damn it to hell!" He growled punching a stall door off its hinges.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku ran into the bathroom.

"DAMMIT TO FUCKING HELL!" He heaved the door at the mirrors shattering them before leaning against the wall and sliding down it until he sat on the floor, a clawed hand covering his eyes, his chest heaving.

Miroku stepped gingerly around the broken shards of glass and sat next to his friend.

"I've missed…I've missed so much of her life Miroku. I should have been there to protect her from those who hurt her. She should have never been hurt. I should have visited her. I should have…I should have married her." Inuyasha sighed with a far off look in his eyes.

"I know, Inuyasha. But to 'what if' or 'should have' one self to death would do the world no good and it would only cause more pain."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku as if he had a third eye before he started to chuckle which grew into a full blown, side-clutching laugh. Once their laughter died down, the two friends stood and studied the damage to the men's room.

"Sesshomaru's going to have my ass for this," the hanyou groaned.

"I'm sure he'll….understand," Miroku said patting his friend on the back. Inuyasha looked at the manager with a cocked eyebrow. Miroku started laughing, "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking!"

Inuyasha snorted exiting the men's room only to run into said older brother.

"Little brother-"

"Yeah, I know."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and then at Miroku before turning on his heel and storming off down the hallway.

Miroku shuddered involuntarily, "That is one cold demon."

Inuyasha snorted again before walking back to the studio to find Kagome packing up her guitar.

"Kagome?" He said meekly.

"Save it Inuyasha. I'm tired and I just want to go home."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull as he let out a small whine.

"Kagome-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

"Would you just-"

"NO!"

Inuyasha cringed.

"Kagome would you just-"

Kagome's death glare stopped him mid-sentence. He watched as she grabbed her guitar case and stormed out of the office. Miroku gave him a sympathetic look and handed him a slip of paper with Kagome's address on it before following the enraged artist and the just as confused stylist.

* * *

Kagome sank down into the warm bath and let out a content sigh, inhaling sugar scent of her body wash.

"Kagome honey, we're leaving," Sango's voice floated in through the door.

"Okay!"

After soaking for fifteen minutes, Kagome got out of the tub and grabbed a pink fluffy towel to dry off with when the doorbell rang. Wrapping the towel around her dripping figure, Kagome opened the front door to reveal a very pathetic looking hanyou with a large bouquet of pink tiger lilies and pink roses, along with two bags of groceries. Inuyasha blushed and almost lost his composure at the sight of Kagome in nothing but a towel.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi."

"These are for you," he held the flowers out to her. She took them from him, stepping aside to let him in. "I'm sorry Kagome for earlier. You go get dressed and let me make you dinner to make it up to you."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute then wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck and kissed him fervently. Inuyasha let out a small moan before pushing Kagome against the wall, kissing her passionately. He hooked his hands on the back of her knees, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer to her, pressing her hips into his. Inuyasha stopped himself from going any further. Breaking their kiss, he gulped down lung-fulls of air and gently set Kagome down.

"We need…we need to stop," he choked out.

Kagome nodded and went to her room. Inuyasha sighed before rolling up his sleeves and washing his hands.

'_What'd you do that for?'_ his youkai voice nagged.

'_Because I don't want to hurt her.'_

'_Pansy.'_

'_Pft.'_

'_You know, I kind of like her. She's hot.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_Plus she's right.'_

'_Don't even-'_

'_You do need to get laid.'_

'_-say it. Bastard.'_ Inuyasha growled.

* * *

Kagome emerged from her bedroom towel drying her hair in a pink tank-top that stopped right above her belly button and plaid pink flannel pajama pants.

"Mmm, smells good."

Inuyasha grinned.

"What's for dinner?" She asked sitting down at the bar.

"Your favorite."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget?"

He pulled out the Canadian bacon and pineapple pizza from the oven and set it on top of the stove to cool off.

"And…" he dug into one of the paper bags and pulled out a movie which Kagome immediately snatched out of his hands.

"SUPERSTAR!"

Inuyasha smirked.

"I knew there was a reason why we're friends!" She said smiling sweetly.

"Ha ha."

Kagome giggled and dashed over to the DVD player to pop the disc in. Sitting down on the couch, she accepted the plate of pizza and the bottle of root beer before savagely attacking the slice.

"Pig."

Kagome grinned as she sunk her teeth into the slice, crossing her eyes, "Mmmm."

Inuyasha chuckled and watched Kagome with curiosity as she chugged her root beer then let out a skin crawling belch.

"Oh Kami, you are a pig!" Inuyasha laughed while Kagome grinned proudly.

"Well you're a dog!" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha took her plate and his to the kitchen and threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"I'm going to start the movie!"

"Hang on a second!"

Inuyasha took out the bag of popcorn from the microwave, tore the bag open and dumped the contents into a bowl, burning a finger in the process.

"Here," he said handing the bowl to Kagome.

"Thanks."

She took the bowl of popcorn from him and shoved a handful into her mouth. Inuyasha was watching the movie at the other end of the couch giving Kagome the chance to _really_ study him. His red shirt hung loosely from his lean frame, the top half of his buttons were all undone revealing his tan muscular chest and the top of his six pack abs. His hair was like a silver halo, giving his appearance a hint of softness. He was all in all, beautiful in her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the move?"

Kagome blushed and when he turned to look at her, Kagome saw the perfect opportunity open up. She threw a piece of popcorn at him, which he proceeded to catch in his mouth causing Kagome to giggle and throw another piece at him, which he caught in his mouth too.

"Knock it off," he grouched.

"I can't help it!" She threw another piece. "Do you always do that?"

"Yeah. Can't help it, it's instinct." He said catching another piece, scowling at her while she giggled uncontrollably and threw another piece at him.

"Shtop et," he said through a mouth full of popcorn.

"I can't help it! It's adorable!"

She raised her hand to throw another piece when Inuyasha grabbed it and towered over her, their lips just centimeters apart.

"Inuyasha?" she squeaked.

His eyes never left hers as he bent down, the distance between their lips getting smaller and smaller, Kagome could feel his hot breath mixing with her own and closed her eyes only to snap them open again when she heard crunching and found Inuyasha munching on the piece of popcorn that had been in her fingers just seconds earlier.

"Jerk," she grumbled glaring at him. Inuyasha just smiled back at her and gave her a peck on the lips before returning to his previous spot on the couch.

Kagome crawled her way over to him and leaned against him. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist. She snuggled closer to hi and he tightened his grip on her.

"Stop moving," he said as a slight blush appeared on his face.

"Why?" she asked looking up at him innocently before she started giggling.

"You're bad," Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome blushed and smiled up at her friend, who returned her smile with a warm smile of his own and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You're cute when you blush."

When the girl in his arms said nothing he looked down at her only to see that her eyes were closed.

"Hey," he said giving her a gentle squeeze. "Don't fall asleep, the movie isn't over."

"I'm not, I'm just resting my eyes," she retorted yawning.

Inuyasha snorted and grabbed the cream colored blanket off the back of the couch and covered Kagome with it. She sighed contently and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

Once the movie had ended, Inuyasha didn't even have to look at the young musician to know that she was asleep. It was her steady breathing that gave her away.

Grabbing the remote, Inuyasha turned off both the DVD player and the television and sat there in the dark and silence staring at his long-time friend while she slept peacefully. He brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen over her face. He felt completely content and at home with her. He had missed her so much that it had hurt him to think about her.

Inuyasha sighed sadly thinking back to that day, the nightmare of when Kagome had moved.

* * *

AN: Hey you guys! Thank you so much for commenting! I have been writing like a fiend on my stories, just I haven't been able to update lately, so it's nice when every once in a while I am able to do that and I get really great responses to my stories! I hope you guys like them and I have a deviant account now to post fan art for my "many" fanfictions so if you want to draw an illustration for one of my stories and have it posted, please send it to my email address!

Special thanks for commenting to:

**Inu-Yasha's1gurl16**

**InuFanBT**

**inuyashalovebug**

**Inu15kags**

**Green FROOTLOOPS**

**gopher-guts7**

I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Expect one this Sunday as my Easter gift to you!

-Brandtishot


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay so here's the scoop. I've been writing like mad but haven't really had the chance to type everything up. May 3rd was my 18th birthday and I had to take the AP Calculus test and then after school I went to church to do the power point for youth group and then I went to the opera Macbeth in Seattle.

May 19th is my Culminating Exhibition which all seniors taking Current World Issues have to do and May 20th is prom so I've been busy with that too.

My teachers have been piling on the projects! It's really a waste of time considering that we're GRADUATING in less than a month.

My last band concert is June 1st and graduation is on June 8th and then the day after I graduate I plan on getting a job. I took the SAT on the 6th and man was it easy. If you haven't taken it yet then here's some advice: BULK UP ON YOUR VOCABULARY! There's only one essay thank Kami, and there's like 4 math sections and the last five are a combination of writing and reading comprehension. By the way, dilettante is a dabbler of the arts and detrimental means injurious or harmful. Anyway, I will update soon! I promise! I have so much to type up it's not funny!

I'm working on a new story as well it's a Sesshomaruand Kagome pairing, something I've never done before. I don't know what to title it though I need some suggestions. Here's a little taste of it:

Kagome shivered and pulled the black leather jacket tighter around her small frame, her raven locks dancing all around her clouding her vision, the cold September air went through her and chilled her to her very core. It had been so long since she last returned to her time, all that had happened seemed like a dream. The time she has spent with her friends hunting down and collecting jewel shards, long chats with Sango in a spring that usually ended with Sango slapping Miroku or her having to sit _him._ A twinge of guilt came to her as she remembered all the times she sat him. It all seemed so far away now. But she still lived with her nightmare everyday. The end of her journies to the Feudal Era were still very fresh in her mind, heart and in her soul. She unconsciously traced the silvery scar at the base of her throat, a constant reminder of her pain. The final battle is still so fresh that she could have sworn it was just yesterday, but it wasn't. Five years had passed since she last returned to her time. But still...

Much love!

Brandtishot

PS

I'm seriously thinking about changing my pen name to something else.


	4. AN

Author's Note:

It has come to my attention that a certain flamer has deeply angered me and has caused me to stop writing for the moment. Now I know I have not updated lately but that is because I have been writing like mad and I'm moving and I've got college starting soon, but that doesn't mean I haven't forgotten about all my loyal fans. But according to someone, yashagirl1392, I can't write an ending. Well maybe because **IT WASN'T AN ENDING! IT'S A THREE PART STORY YOU IMBOCILE**. I will be sure to update by the end of August.

Sincerely,

Brandtishot


	5. The Black Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 3: The Black Day**

Naomi Higurashi strode boldly up to the Inutaisho mansion door and rang the door bell and straightened her skirt while waiting for Totosei, the Inutaisho's butler, to answer the door.

The rich mahogany door opened to reveal the short old man clad in a forest brown hakata and forest green haori. His white hair was tied back into a bun held by a black ribbon.

"May I help you?"

Naomi sneered at the old man, "I'm here to see Inuyasha."

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Naomi Higurashi."

"Right this way madam."

Totosei stepped aside to let her inside the huge mansion and closed the door behind her. He then led her to the study and left her there to go retrieve the youngest member of the Inutaisho household.

Looking about her surroundings, Naomi scanned the vast room, critiquing on Izaiyoi's taste of style.

"You wanted to see me?"

She turned to see an eighteen year old Inuyasha who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. She stared at him coldly leaving them in complete silence.

"Well?"

"I came here to discuss your friendship with my daughter."

"What's there to discuss? We're friends. End of story."

The front door closed shut drawing the attention of both Naomi and Inuyasha. Ryuu Inutaisho looked up from the file he was reading, first glancing at Inuyasha then at Naomi.

"Hey dad, you're home early."

"Yeah, the meeting ended sooner than we thought it would. What's going on?"

"Well Mr. Inutaisho, as I was telling your son here, I came to discuss my daughter's friendship with him."

Inuyasha's father stared at the floor for a moment before making his way over to his desk. As he poured himself a glass of scotch, he said, "Inuyasha close the doors please. We don't need your mother involved with this."

"But dad-"

Ryuu sent a cold glare at his son who obeyed his father and shut the sliding oak door and turned the lock into place.

"Alright, Mrs. Higurashi you have my undivided attention," Ryuu Inutaisho said leaning against his desk.

"I came here because I feel that your son's friendship with my daughter is a nunhealthy one and I want him to stay away from her."

"What?!"

"Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi what leads you to believe that my son's friendship with Kagome is unhealthy?"

"She lays in bed all day during the weekends when she's not with him, I'm finding empty beer bottles in her room along with used condom wrappers and she's become self-destructive. She always comes home crying and says it's because of him."

Ryuu studied his son for a moment before clearing his throat and taking another drink of scotch from his glass. Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his hands fighting the urge to lunge at Naomi Higurashi and strangle the very life out of her. Ryuu could sense his rising anger and finally spoke.

"I can see why you would want my son to discontinue his friendship with your daughter."

Naomi smirked at this remark while Inuyasha glared at an imaginary spot on the floor.

"However," Naomi's grin fell. "Since it is Inuyasha who is friends with Kagome, I must request that you give me a moment alone with him so that I may have a word with him."

"Very well," Naomi left the study closing the sliding doors in her wake.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to begin protesting but Ryuu raised a finger to his lips and shook his head no. They waited until they heard the clicking of her heels against the black marble floor before they said a single word.

"Okay," Ryuu turned to his son. "So you want to explain to me what's going on with you and Kagome to cause _that_ to happen?"

Inuyasha growled, "Nothing happened! She's never touched a drop of alcohol and I'm the only guy besides Miroku who she hangs out with and neither of us have touched her because if Miroku did, he knows I'd rip him apart!"

His father took another swig of his scotch and nodded his head, "I know. I also know that Kagome is still a virgin-oh grow up Inuyasha! What my main concern is how far that woman is willing to go to keep you away from Kagome. I don't want to see either of you hurt, Kagome is like a daughter to me, but I also don't want her mother to place a restraining order against you so that you'll never see Kagome again."

Inuyasha sank down in one of his father's leather chairs and sighed heavily.

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"I hate to say it son and I know you're not going to like it, but I think it's best for all of us-especially Kagome-if you just end your friendship with her now."

"I can't do that," Inuyasha said sadly.

"I know son, I know. But you're going to have to. We all have to do things sometime in our life that we feel is impossible to do, but we must do them."

His father swirled the last of his scotch around in the bottom of his glass before finishing it off.

"Alright, well Naomi is right outside the door trying to eavesdrop on our discussion so would you let her back in please."

Inuyasha silently walked over to the oak doors and opened them to let his best friend's mother in. He looked like an abandoned puppy and Inutaisho felt his heart go out to his youngest son and felt the sadness radiating from him.

Naomi walked into the room briskly with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha could feel his blood boil at the sight of the woman.

"Mrs. Higurashi, please have a seat."

Naomi sat in the brown leather chair Inuyasha had been sitting in only moments before and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"After discussing the situation with my son we have come to an understanding about what to do. Inuyasha has agreed to end his friendship with Kagome-but at the end of the week."

"Well I guess I can agree to that seeing as to insure that your son stays away from my daughter, I'm moving the family to California at the end of the week."

"WHAT?!"

"Inuyasha calm down!!!"

"You can't do that! You can't take Kagome away! She just started her senior year and you're going to take her away from all of her friends?!"

"INUYASHA!" His father's voice filled the study.

"That's enough." His voice was dangerously low.

"Naomi, if you're finished, I have work to do."

Inuyasha sighed heavily, his heart heavy with guilt. His father and mother had been so understanding of his grief and he had fought with them constantly. The last fight that he'd had with them he'd told his father that he hated him for making him end his friendship with Kagome. They died later that night in a car crash. The victims of a drunk driver.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's hand was on his cheek and she was brushing away his tears.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

He let out a strangled sob and held on to Kagome.

"Hold me please, Kagome. Just hold me."

Kagome ran her fingers through Inuyasha's silver hair and listened to him as he let out all the grief and sorrow he had bottled up inside of himself for the past four years. He'd stopped crying a while ago, but continued to cling to Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm."

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Inuyasha slowly sat up and began to tell her the story from the beginning, hoping by the time he finished, Kagome wouldn't hate him.

**Thank you for reviewing to:**

**ToTaLLY sEXiDeLIc mE**

**crazy-bazooka**

**angelfan2000**

**SEXIINUYASHA**

**TrinityK**

**Please review!!!!**


	6. MANY APOLOGIES!

I'm so so so SORRY I haven't updated in for freaking ever! I have been consumed with parenthood! My baby girl is now 7 months old and is absolutely adorable and pulling herself up now. So you can imagine me biting my nails every second of every day worried she's going to fall and hit her head.

I'm on hiatus unfortunately as far as my Inuyasha fanfictions go. I am deeply upset about this, but not to fear, if you have read Stephenie Meyers Twilight saga YAY! I finished reading it and I loved it! If you didn't that's okay too. I am writing my own saga finally. I have high hopes for it. I'm only posting the first five chapters though of each book on fictionpress. If I cannot get it published, please expect the whole saga to be uploaded online when I am complete. I am modeling my main character after Robert Pattinson, he's a cutie and funny to boot!! But anyways I would really appreciate it if you read it. I'm currently in the works of editing chapter four, I have written two different versions and realized I did not really finish the chapter. If I could get your opinions it would mean the world to me! That would men I could finally finish the chapter and move on. Not that I already haven't, I'm currently in the process of writing chapters that are further on in the book. **It doesn't matter what chapter you chose because it will not affect the book, but your opinion to me does matter seeing as I want to keep the story exciting for my readers.** I only have three so far out of 139 views in three days. It's quite sad actually.

The preview is down below, here's the link my faithful readers!!

http : / www . fictionpress . com / s / 2572335 / 1 / Plain

1. I'm pretty sure I'm insane

It's not like I was depressed or anything. I just felt like an empty shell of a human being; lonely, with no more inspiration for life and tired of being invisible. It was the monotony of things that started my outbursts if I had to guess. I don't really know. It could have been my mind playing tricks on me. But I did know this; as I opened the sliding glass door and walked outside into the September California evening, it was hot.


	7. The Actions

I'm so sorry I haven't updyears in five years! Here's a short chapter to try to get back in the swing of things!

* * *

Kagome sat as far back as she could on the couch opposite of the hanyou, eyes wide on disbelief as he finished his confession.

"What are you thinking?" Inuyasha's voice rasped out breaking the silence that had enveloped the apartment.

When she didn't answer, her eyes transfixed to the city lights outside her apartment window, Inuyasha reached across the space between them causing Kagome to shrink away from him even more.

He scooted closer to her on the couch after a few moments had passed, his eyes neverleaving her face as he reached for her hand.

"NO!" Kagome'a voice boomed as she jumped from the couch as if she had been burned.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, his heart racing with fear at what she might say next.

"You need to leave," Kagome finally found her voice, albeit an unsteady one.

"Ka-"

"I said leave!"

Inuyasha slowly stood up on unsteady legs gathering his belongings up his arms. Kagome didn't move until she heard her apartment door slam shut behind him. She grabbed the first thing she saw-the vase with the flowers he had brought for her- and hurled it at the door. Then she picked up the phone and called Sango.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Sango's happy voice chirped through her cell.

"I need you," Kagome voice broke as the first few tears threatened to fall. She didn't even bother hearing Sango's reply as she snapped her phone shut and collapsed into a sobbing heap on her floor.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know how long he had been wandering the darkened streets of Los Angeles, he was trying desperately to quell the burning in his eyes while his throat threatened to cut off his oxygen supply and the sensation of his chest collapsing inward on itself. He knew the reasons why he never visited, why he never wrote, why he didn't call. But now that he knew Kagome was on her own his heart and mind had warred over the decision to tell her what had happened all those years ago. He knew what had held him back: fear. Fear of her rejection, fear of loosing his best friend and yet somehow he had managed to do all these things because his emotions had finally won out that evening and look where it got him.

Inuyasha stopped walking and finally took in his surroundings. He noticed a bar across the street and made his way over to it. He hesitated at the door wondering if drowning his problems was really the best solution.

"Fuck it," he muttered pushing the door open.


	8. The Foolishness

There was a gentle knock on the door to Kagome's apartment, but when there was no answer Sango duh in her purse for the spare key Kagome had given her. When she opened the door she was greeted by darkness and something crunched beneath her feet.

"What in the world?" Sango muttered to herself flipping on the light switch. Once her eyes adjusted, she gasped. There was glass all over the floor and Kagome was nowhere in sight.

"Kagome?" Sango called out into the seemingly empty apartment. "Kagome?"

Sango heard quiet sniffles and stepped carefully over the broken glass to investigate. As she walked around the couch into the living room Sango spotted Kagome curled into the fetal position, mascara running down her face and her nose slightly runny. Sango grabbed the box of tissues off the glass coffee table and bent down waiving one in front of Kagome's face. Kagome lifted one hand weakly and took the tissue from Sango.

"Are you going to lay on the floor all night or sit next to me and let me in on what's going on?" Sango asked sitting down on the couch.

Kagome finally looked at Sango and climbed on to the couch curling into Sango's side as the older woman wrapped her arms around her.

"Inuyasha was here," Kagome finally whispered.

Sango didn't push the girl she held onto, just sat there with a comforting embrace while Kagome tried to form the words of what happened while the hanyou had been there, but was still finding it hard to believe herself.

"He said the most horrible things about my mother," Kagome finally bit out.

Sango chuckled earning her a slight elbow to her ribs.

"This is different Sango," Kagome sniffled.

"How different?"

"He said she was the reason why he never called or visited," Kagome all but wailed.

"What else did he say?" Sango inquired.

"Does it matter?! He just spewed lies and expected me to believe them!" Kagome all but yelled.

"Hey, I'm not the enemy here," Sango raised her handsdefensively.

Kagome sighed heavily, "He said that she came to his house one day and demanded that he end our friendship, that I was turning into a slut and an alcoholic because of him and even went as far to tell his father that. He said that she threatened to have him thrown in jail for contacting me once we moved to California, but none of that is true! If it were then why did my mother comfort me while I cried over him every birthday, or when every special event came around in my life and he wasn't there? She was! She held me and told me how sorry she was that I was hurting and wish she could make it better! Why would she do those things if she had done what he said she did?"

"Kagome, I can't answered that for you cause I'm not her," Sango said calmly.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I think you know what you have to do."

Kagome sighed wiggling around in her friends embrace staring out into the night with a thousand different thoughts and emotions running through her brain.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed back his fifth shot of Patron, not really taking notice that his senses were slowly dulling and his face flet flushmad the soothing burn took over when the liquid poured down his throat. A small hand placed itself on his shoulder as he motioned the bar tender for another shot. Inuyasha didn't even bother turning to look at the offender as they sat down on the stool next to him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" a melodic voice came from said offender.

Inuyasha turned, a glare already plastered to his face ready to tell whoever it was to royally piss off when he froze. He almost did a double take but the girl who sat in front of him looked a lot like Kagome only wearing a much shorter, flashier red sequin dress.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Inuyasha asked slamming back another shot then turning to the bartender motioning for another.

"Inuyasha it's me, Kikiyou."

"Oh," he muttered.

Inuyasha's eyes wandered down her body while slamming down another shot.

Kikiyou placed a well manicured hand on his arm while leaning in towards him giving Jim a full view down the front of her dress.

"Like what you see?" she purred into his ear while her other hand slid from his knee up the inside of his thigh. His member twitched with anticipation, he couldn't help it he was a male after all.

He slammed down another shot before grabbing her wrist and removed her hand from his thigh. By now he truly felt the effects of the alcohol as the room started to tilt slightly.

"Lets go back to your place, I'm too drunk to drive and I really don't feel comfortable with letting you know where I live," he said standing up from the bar stool and throwing on his jacket and some money on the bar.


End file.
